It Just Happened
by CoolkieZ
Summary: Brick really hates living with that taller, older, green eyed bastard. After being taken out of the orphanage, this guy has to be his guardian. Brick having feelings and pissing off the 18 year old. Butch trying to help the 15 year old. And the trouble Brick gets into, House, internal, or social.


I Don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

We need more of these ships.

" Dammit! Why did I have to stay with him!?", cursed Brick, loud enough so the taller, muscular, green eyed teenage boy heard him.

"Now. Let's rethink this. Do you want to have a roof over your head, or do you want to left out there soaking wet with a fever?", asked Butch while bringing a cup of brown liquid to Brick. "You're under my custody now. Even if you run away, you'll come just right back." smirked Butch. "Tch! Some nerve you got! As if I had a choice!", yelled Brick as he crossed his arms. He really hated the situation he was in. Having to stay here with this smartass, bickering him. "Drink up. It's gonna get cold," said Butch while taking a sip from his mug.

Really? The orphanage had way better kids combined than this guy.

"Fuck you." said Brick before taking a sip from the cup. Suddenly, he started to cough while dropping some liquid onto him. " What the fuck is this?!" yelled Brick while coughing violently.

"Watch your language, Brick," Butch replied, Sternly. "It's Black Coffee."

"You usually don't give Black Coffee on cold days like this!" yelled a pissed Brick while smashing his mug on the table. "Brick..", a sternly Butch said again. "What is it now?!", said an annoyed and disrespectful Brick.

Knowing this is gonna piss that green eyed bastard, he didn't care. He has reasons to hate this guy.

Knowing that Brick is still going through a tough and adolescent time, he has watch out for him.

"I'm sorry then. I'll make you a cup of coffee then," offered Butch while cleaning the remains of the unsweetened coffee from the table and floor.

"Anything from you, As if!" yelled Brick but started coughing violently again from the after taste.

Seeing as the younger one needed to stop, he went over to the cupboard,poured water in the glass cup and handed it to the younger red boy. "This time, don't smash it," warned Butch.

His voice startled Brick a bit, so he followed his order. As soon as he was done, he placed it on the table carefully.

"Looks like you stained yourself.", Butch said while observing his black shirt and shorts. "And that was your only shirt too." he said and when he was about to touch his shirt, Brick slapped his hand.

"No. I'm fine," said Brick. He then let out a yawn and started stretching his arms. "Just let me go to bed," said Brick. That's right, he only arrived this afternoon, so he doesn't know the place very well but the basics like the kitchen, living room, and bathroom.

"I suggest you take a bath while I wash your clothes or put on a new shirt. I like Black Coffee but that doesn't mean I want my bed sheets to smell like it." explained Butch.

"Yours?" Asked Brick while raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that I'm…." stopped Brick with a nervous look.

"Is there a problem?" asked an irritated Butch.

"Hell Yeah there is!" yelled Brick, starting another fight. "I gotta sleep next to fucking faggot and pervert! That's not fair at all!" yelled Brick angrily.

Butch isn't looking happy.

" 're going to make me upset." warned Butch. It was even in his voice.

"Oh! My bad Mr. Homo. I didn't make you mad by not sleeping with you. I'm pretty sure you get your Rise and Shine energy from making out with guys at night but I guess your beauty sleep will get ruined if I just not sleep with you!", Brick trying to offend Butch. Butch started to clench his teeth together. "I feel really sorry for the way your mom raised you. She must have tried her best, but guess the this was the result." said Brick. He liked seeing that pissed expression on that Green eyed face. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't, because he saw a flash of brown zip right next to him. Then, he heard a smash against the wall and turned around. He saw the mug broken into pieces and coffee scattered on the floor.

The lights turned off, and before he knew it, he was being grabbed tightly around his arm by Butch. His grip was hurting Brick.

" H-hey. You're-"

Butch stopped and turned around and yelled at the younger one's face.

"Shut the Fuck Up, Bitch!" Yelled Butch. Brick was startled and scared. He continued to grab tightly to the other boy as he was headed up the stairs in the dark house. His arm was hurting.

By the time he got up to their room, Butch slammed the door and made a big BOOM sound which made Brick jump. He let go of his hand and started walking back and forth in the room for a few seconds, trying to calm down. As soon as he was done, he opened his closet and pulled out a black shirt with green vertical stripes on it. He threw it to Brick.

"Change. Don't say a word at all." he said, coldly. Brick didn't look at him, but did as he was told.

He took of his current shirt and wore the new large size one. After that, Butch started to change.

Brick started rubbing the red gap on his arm.

Butch went over to the bed pulled out the blanket from the corner.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed for yourself. Hurry and get in." explained Butch, this time tired and calmly. But Brick kept standing, looking down.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Butch, irritated again.

Before he knew it, Brick was shaking and let out small noises.

He was crying.

Tears were starting to fall and he started to yell. Butch just looked at him.

He was still crying and was wiping his tears with his arms. Butch regretted what he did and sighed.

"Hey..", said Butch, consoling the younger one from crying. He reached out his hand to him, but Brick took a step back. Butch then knew that he scared the little one. "I'm sorry..", he said quietly.

Brick kept crying.

" M-my *hiccup* a-a-arm...", he tried to say. His arm was sore red and yet he was still wiping his tears with it. It's burning.

Butch felt really bad. This isn't the type of guardian he wanted to become for Brick. He took another step and Brick took another step back. This kept going until Brick's back reached the wall. He still kept wiping and crying. Before Brick knew it, Butch kneeled down and hugging him. This only made him to cry more.

He put a hand on Brick's back and head, rubbing up and down. Beyond this point, he didn't know what else to do. He could only think of apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to snap at you,". Luckily for him, Brick started to calm down.

"I-im so-o-rry too-o." He managed to say.

" I know you didn't mean it. Please stop crying and go to bed while I get an ice pack", Butch said, while wiping off Brick's tears with his thumbs. As soon as younger one calmed down, he stopped embracing him and started heading downstairs to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and made his way to the fridge to take out an ice pack. As soon as he took it out, he looked over next to him and saw the mug into pieces.

He sighed and started picking up the pieces before mopping. Finally, sweeping the extra leftovers. Once more he turned of the lights and proceeded to head upstairs, only to find Brick fast asleep. Butch guessed that the tears made him happened earlier must have scared the younger one. Coming over to Brick, he carefully lifted his red arm and put the ice pack under it. Brick started to move a little, but thankfully went back to sleep.

Finally, they both can go to sleep as soon as Butch sets up the futon for himself. But he knows that tomorrow is going to be another day.

Yay! I finally post a story after about a year. And I hardly see a Rowdyruff X Rowdyruff fanfic. Shounen ai or yaoi, let it be. But I wanted to try and write fanfics/BL since I'm not very good at writing. I know I right ahort chapters but I do try my best. So how about you guys? Any tips? Is there anyway I can make this fanfic better? I hope to update every 2 weeks.


End file.
